Nuevos sentimientos,Cometiendo errores dolorosos
by Shira-Akane
Summary: Lean la historia,no dejo resumen :3
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es uno de mis primeros fanfic's Yaoi (Los que no saben son parejas chicoXchico) y espero que les guste a y aclarare algunas cosas.

Sasuke ama a Gaara pero no se atreve a decirle nada ya que piensa que ese sentimiento no es correspondido por el menor,pero se Jutsu ara que Gaara vuelva a ser un niño de 6 años,Sasuke tendra que cuidar de el pero cuando se entera de que el niño es Gaara y no ''Akira'' las cosas cambian,Gaara es reconocido no solo por haber matado a muchas personas en su pasado,es por la belleza natural que posee tiene una piel tan blanca como la porcelana,unos ojos aquamarina hermosos,unos labios finos y tambien ama a Gaara pero a alguien de Akatsuki tambien le gusta Gaara,el pelirrojo esta confundido pero mientras siga siendo un niño no habra problemas pero que pasa si tiene que hacer cosas para volver a ser como antes,y por un Jutsu de la Hokage le aparecer orejas y colas de neko,podra tener ahi no acaba el problema,los kages y personas que antes vivian ahi reviven y se reencuentran con su familia,y la familia de Gaara se encuentra con la sorpresa de que el pelirrojo puede tener hijos.(no se si eso explica algo aunque sea un poco)

Un pelirrojo caminaba por el desierto hacia Konoha,cuando de pronto todo se empieza a hacer mas grande que el,o el es el que se esta pelirrojo rapidamente miro a todos lados,pero no encontro al gritar pero algo no estaba bien,Su voz era aguda,no entendio nada esto no tenia calabaza era un poco mas grande que el y no sabia como llevarla asi que con todo su dolor la dejo ahi,camino hasta que llego a la entrada de Konoha donde un guardia se le hacerco.

.-¿Que haces aqui pequeño? -Pregunto con una sonrisa.

.-...-Gaara no respondio,ya que no queria que nadie escuchara su voz aguda de niño-

.-Oye,¿hola? ¿te sientes bien?-Dijo el guardia acercandose a el-

.-H-Hai!-Respondio Gaara,Esa voz aguda no le gustaba en lo absoluto,era irritante segun Gaara-

.-Que voz tan linda-Dijo sonriendo aun mas-

.-Arigato...!-''¿En serio le gusta?,que tipo mas raro'' penso Gaara-

.-¿Que haces por esos lugares?

.-Etto... Q-queria ver a la h-hokage-''Joder esta voz'' Penso Gaara mientras sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de un rosa.

.-¿A la Hokage? mmmm... Pues vamos ^^-Dijo tomando la mano del pequeño pelirrojo hacia la torre de la hokage-

.-Hai!-''El tipo mas extraño que e visto'' pensaba Gaara mientras miraba al tipo.

*-En la torre de la hokage-*

La Hokage estaba enojada,por no tener una botella de sake.

*Toc,Toc*

.-Ya voy Tsunade Sama ^^-Abre la puerta-Oh... Kotaro ¿que haces aqui?-Dijo dedicandole una sonrisa-

.-Encontre a este niño,y dice que quiere ver a la Hokage.

.-Pasa pequeño-Dijo tomando su mano.

.-Bien,tengo que ir a la entrada a patrullar-Dicho eso se fue.

.-Ven pequeño aqui esta Tsunade Sama ^^-Acerco al pequeño a Tsunade-

.-Shizune ¿quien es este niño?-Dijo molesta

.-No lo sabemos pero dijo que tenia que hablar con usted.

.-Bien dime ¿Quien eres?.

.-Soy Sabaku No Gaara.

.-Gaara?! -Dijo (grito) impresionada.

.-Si-respondio como si nada.

.-Pero como paso?!.

.-No lo se,solo se que venia para aca y a mitad del camino volvi a ser un niño de 6 años.

.-Pues veremos que se puede hacer,pero mientras se tendra que quedar aqui en Konoha.

.-Bueno,No tengo otra opcion.

.-Pero... Yo no cuido niños y Iruka ya tiene suficientes que cuidar asi que llamare a alguien que te cuidara durante el tiempo que te quedes.

.-Bien ¬¬.

.-a y creo que sera mejor ponerte otro nombre porque supongo que si alguien se entera de lo que ocurre se aprovechara de la situacion asi que seras mmmm...

.-Que tal Akira-Dijo Shizune-

.-Si Akira.

.-No me queda de otra-Dijo el pelirrojo mirandolas-

.-Akira quieres galletas-Pregunto Shizune-

.-Sii!-Dijo alegre-

.-Bien ten-Dijo entregandole un paquete de galletas-

.-Gracias! ^^-el pequeño pelirrojo empezaba a actuar como todo niño,sin que el se diera cuenta-

.-Shizune acercate-Le dice y Shizune se acerca-...-Le susurra-el sera el cuidador de Gaara

.-Bien,ire a que lo llamen y volvere-Dijo Shizune para luego irse-

****Despues de 5 minutos****

.-Tsunade Sama llegara en 15 minutos-Dijo Shizune entrando-

.-...-''Me pregunto quien sera''Penso Gaara mientras comia galletas.

.-Bien-Dijo la hokage para luego beber un poco de Sake.

****Despues de 15 minutos****

*Toc,Toc*

.-Adelante!-Dijo Tsunade.

.-...-Solo miro con sus ojos negros a la hokage

.-Sasuke necesito que cuides a este niño,se llama Akira-Dijo la rubia como si nada.

.-...-''Sasuke Uchiha'' penso Gaara ''De todas las personas porque el''

.-Hmp...-Volteo y miro al pequeño pelirrojo que lo miraba,Analizando al pequeño ''Se parece mucho a Gaara'' penso.

.-Bien puedes retirarte-Dijo mientras bebia mas sake

.-...-Se acerco al pequeño pelirrojo y lo tomo en brazos para luego irse.

.-eh?...-''Que pasa?! me esta cargando?! quien es y que le hizo a sasuke uchiha!''Penso Gaara sorprendido

.-...-Shizune y Tsunade habian quedado sorprendidas ante esa accion por parte del azabache.

.-...-''Espero no perder la paciencia,con Akira'' Pensaba el Azabache mientras se dirigia hacia su mansion.

.-...-''Esto es raro Muy raro''Pensaba el menor mirando al mayor.

.-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto mirando al pelirrojo.

.-N-Nada-Dijo sonrojandose un poco ''Joder por que me sonrojo?!''

.-Bien,llegamos-Dijo mientras dejaba al menor en el suelo.

.-Wao!-Dijo mirando alrededor.

.-...-''Sigo pensando en que se parece demasiado a Gaara,Quizas algo le haya pasado y ahora este asi''-Gaara?.

.-¿Que pasa?-'' O no Meti la pata'' penso el pelirrojo-

Continuara...

Bueno espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o no,espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado ^^ aun no logro escribir muy bien esto pero seguire intentando *^*.


	2. Chapter 2

Perdon por la tardanza,es que el computador cuando estaba escribiendo se me apago T_T,Bueno no los aburro mas y aqui esta la continuacion

-Explicame como paso esto-Pidio sasuke

-Sabes,ni yo se como paso-Dijo con desinteres Gaara

-Bien,pero ya que te tengo que cuidar...te daras un baño.

****En la cueva de Akatsuki****

Un rubio de ojos azules descansaba tranquilamente en su cama,pero a pesar de estar descansando su mente no dejaba de pensar en cierto pelirrojo de ojos aquamarina y piel ,el mismo pelirrojo Kazekage de Suna que secuestro hace tiempo,seguramente el pelirrojo lo odia.

-''Quiero abrazarte a pesar de que estes lejos de mi...Gaara''-Pensaba el rubio.

En otro cuarto de la cueva hay un pelirrojo de ojos cafes que tranquilamente pensaba en el Kazekage de Suna,recuerda que cuando lo vio algo dentro de el se removio pero no le presto atencion hasta ahora que se da cuenta de lo que es,estaba enamorado de no lo podia creer a pesar de ser una marioneta se podia enamorar.

-''Gaara...eres una persona unica''-Penso el de ojos cafes.

****En la mansion Uchiha****

-¡Gaara ven aqui,ahora!-Grito el azabache corriendo detras de Gaara.

-¡No quiero!-Decia corriendo lo mas rapido que sus cortas piernas lograban.

-Te tengo-Dijo el azabache tomando a Gaara de la cintura.

-¡Bajame,Bajame!-Grito el pequeño pelirrojo.

****30 minutos despues****

Sasuke a pesar de la resistencia que ponia Gaara logro darle un baño,ya estaba todo listo,lo habian llamado para entrenar en el bosque y como no podia dejarlo solo en casa lo llevaria,el menor estaba durmiendo una pequeña siesta despues de la tremenda batalla en el bañ un grito se escucho en toda la mansion.

-¡Aaaaaahhhh!-Grito el pelirrojo desde la habitacion.

-¡¿Que pasa?!-Pregunto preocupado el azabache entrando de golpe a la habitacion y quedandose sorprendido por lo que vio.

-¡Tengo orejas y cola de Gato!-Dijo asustado el menor.

-Calmate,esto debe tener una explicacion-Dijo el mayor tratando de calmar al menor.

-¡Si,si claro!-Decia perdiendo la paciencia el menor

-Bueno,No te enojes-Dijo sasuke.

-Solo vamonos quieres-el pelirrojo hizo un puchero y toma la mano de sasuke.

-Ya,Ya vamos-Decia el azabache divertido.

-¿Te estas burlando?.

-Noo~ como cres-Dijo burlonamente.

-Que bien ^^-''Si lo hace lo castrare'' penso el pelirrojo.

-Bueno mejor vamonos-jalo de la mano al menor y salieron de la mansion camino al bosque.

****15 minutos despues****

-¡Sasuke-Kun...!-Grito la frento... perdon digo Sakura (Lo siento es que la odio).

-Teme,que bueno que ya llegaste-Grito naruto-Oye,¿quien es el pequeño que parece un neko?.

-...-''¡¿Me esta llamando gato?!''Se pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Que te importa Dobe-Respondio el azabache.

-Sasuke,¿porque tiene chicle en el pelo?-pregunto inocentemente el menor.

-¡¿Como dijo?!-''si no fueras un niño te golpearia'' penso y Pregunto enojada la Haruno.

-Calmate Sakura-Chan-Trataba de calmarla el rubio.

-''Este sera un largo dia'' penso el azabache suspirando de cansancio.

**Continuara...**

Bueno y ¿que tal el capitulo? ahora respondere algunos reviews.

**Vale T. Bruit:**_Si se quien eres... mi padre okno,Lo se es que se me juntaron algunas palabras T_ hablemos por face pero contestame._

**Yolandachiku:**_Vale compadre xd._

**SasoDeiDei:**_Si Sasuke sera una sensual niñera,Si cuando lo lei tambien me confundi un poco xd.y no es 1 sensual akatsuki son 2 sensuales y bien buenos akatsukis x3 Bye bye._

_Bueno eso es todo _

_Sayonara_


	3. Chapter 3

bueno aqui la continuacion no habia subido por flojera y por que andaba un poco triste,pero no los aburro mas y continuamos el fic :B

.-Si te pareces mucho a Gaara ¿Como te llamas?

.-Dobe,Es Gaara..-dijo friamente el azabache.

.-¡¿Gaara?! Waou-respondio sorprendido el rubio.

.-Asi que eres Gaara ¿eh?-pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

.-Si...

*5 minutos despues*

.-Sakura-chan dejalo 'tebbayo-Dijo el de ojos celestes tratando de calmar a la pelirosa,Porque despues de saber que era Gaara se lanzo sobre el y empezo a ahogarlo porque se sento sobre el pobre pelirrojo.

.-Sakura,Basta-dijo serio el ojinegro.

.-Esta bien...Ademas no peso tanto.

.-...-El pequeño pelirrojo que ya habia recuperado el aire hablo-¡pero si pesas como ballena!-Respondio molesto el de ojos agua.

.-Cometio suicidio-Dijo el rubio.

Pero antes de que se iniciara otra pelea entre el pelirrojo y la pelirosa llego Kakashi y al ver lo que pasaba se quedo muy confundido,porque no sabia quien era el pelirrojo y porque razon estaba hay.

.-Chicos,¿Que pasa?.

.-Kakashi sensei es que sakura-chan y Gaara no dejan de pelearse.

.-¡El/ella empezo!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo ambos y apuntándose entre ellos.

.-...-al peliplata le escurrio una gota tras la cabeza cuando precensio esa escena tan infantil-Bueno,no me importa quien diganme que ocurre.

.-Pues,me paso que un jutsu prohibido fue usado en mi y ahora vuelvo a ser un niño y ahora otro jutsu prohibido volvio a ser usado en mi y tengo orejas y cola de gatos-Respondio serio el pelirojo.

.-El jutsu que te transformo en neko significa que puedes...Dar vida-Dijo el peliplata tratando de ocultar una risa al ver la cara de espanto del menor.

.-¡Pero que carajos!.

.-''Lo traumo''-Penso el rubio.

.-Porque ¡¿Por que ami?!-Se lamentaba el de ojos aguamarina.

.-No es para tanto,Se podra arreglar 'Tebbayo-intento calmar Naruto.

.-¡¿En serio se podra arreglar?!-Pregunto esperanzado mientras sus ojos brillaban y aparecia una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

.-¡Si!-respondio feliz el rubio de ver contento al pelirrojo.

.-¡Que bien,Que bien!-Celebraba el pequeño pelirrojo dando saltitos.

.-...-el azabache sonrio un poco al ver al pelirrojo contento y actuando como un niño.

.-Sasuke-kun ¿te encuentras bien?-Pregunto la pelirosa que vio al azabache mirar tan fijamente algo.

.-¿Por que preguntas?-Pregunto cortante Sasuke.

.-No,por nada-respondio sakura tristemente,porque Sasuke no la tomaba en cuenta.

.-¿Sakura-chan que te pasa?-Pregunto extrañado el rubio al ver a la de ojos verde triste.

.-Nada que te importe-Respondio enojada sakura.

.-Si estas molesta,no te descargues con el-defendio el pequeño pelirrojo a naruto

.-¡Tu no te metas!-le dijo al pelirrojo.

.-Mejor callate frentona-dijo Gaara.

.-¡¿Como me llamaste mocoso?!-Pregunto furiosa sakura.

.-F.R.E.N.T.O.N.A ¡Frentona!-le deletreo el pelirrojo

.-Oh,¡Ya veras!-la pelirosa se abalanzo sobre el.

Mientras Sasuke y Kakashi veian con una gota tras la cabeza la escena,estaban peleando como niñ de Gaara se lo esperarian ya que volvio a ser un niño,pero sakura en vez de actuar con seriedad esta peor que Gaara,hasta creyeron que sakura mataria al pobre pelirrojo al estarlo asfixiando.

.-¡Sakura ya basta!-Hablo Kakashi en tono autoritario.

.-...-El azabache se acerco al pobre pelirrojo tirado en el suelo y lo tomo en brazos.

.-Creo,que sera mejor que te lo lleves otro dia entrenaremos-Hablo el peliplata.

.-Si-Dijo cortante el azabache.

El azabache estaba pensando que ese era el primer dia,que pasaria el siguiente dia.

Continuara...

Bueno eso es todo por hoy ^^,Respondere comentarios :B si tienen alguna sugerencia para el siguiente capitulo díganmelo en algun comentario.

**SasoDeiDei**:_¡¿En una orgia o.o?! ewe no es mala idea okno,La niñera esta bien buena xd._

**Vale T. Bruit:**_jakjakjkajkaj es una locura que esos esten enamorados de Gaara,se me ocurrio de *-* xd,Gracias la odio es obvio que lo haga.o: Mi padre... ¡Noooooo!_

_**Y**_**olandachiku:**_Jajaja despues me di cuenta que te puse compadre :s lo siento,es que...es que,bueno pues adios_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno aquí esta la continuación del fic :l tratare de subir mas seguido los capí capitulo contiene Lemon soy nueva escribiéndolo aunque,que mas esperarían de una niña de 11 :B pues no creo que mucho,aquí la continuación del estúpido y sensual Fic:_

**_ *Pov_ Gaara***

Llevo viviendo 2 meses junto a Sasuke,lo e notado bastante extraño cuando se entiendo que le sucede,¿habrá algo malo conmigo? o ¿sera mi actitud infantil?,no se tal vez esta muy irritado por haberme cuidado tanto tiempo.A veces no se si me estoy volviendo loco o no pero creo que me gusta Sasuke,aunque se que el no se fijaría en un mocoso como yo,así que prefiero no hacerme ilusiones con el,es mejor no hacerme ningún tipo de ilusión porque lo mas probable es que termine lastimado como siempre cuando dejo atravesar mi barrera de frialdad a las personas,siempre soy yo quien sufre,confiar en alguien seria cometer el error mas doloroso de mi vida o eso creo.

**_*End Pov Gaara*_****_  
_**

**_*Pov_** _**Sasuke***_

Gaara me traía vuelto loco,era un gustaría ser el primero en poseer ese cuerpo tan blanco como la porcelana (**N/A**aquí empezamos con los pensamientos poco sanos e_e),Besar sus carnosos labios,marcar ese cuerpo como ...Gaara tal vez no sienta lo mismo que yo,se que bajo su mascara de frialdad se encuentra una persona frágil y nuevo sentimiento lo estaba enloqueciendo.

_** *End Pov**_** Gaara***

_***En la noche 12:00 am:Sueño de** **Sasuke***_

-M-mas r-raapido-Pedía entre gemidos.

-mmmm... Gaara eres tan estrecho...-Dijo con voz ronca el Azabache.

-S-sasuke T-te amo-Dijo en un susurro el menor.

-Gaara... Yo también T-te amo-Le susurro en la oreja al pelirrojo.

_***Fin del sueño de**_** Sasuke***

-¿S-sasuke?-Pregunto el menor entrando en la habitación.

-Mmmm...-El azabache despertaba-¿Gaara?-Pregunto mirando quien estaba en la puerta.

-Sasuke,¿P-Puedo dormir C-contigo?-Pregunto inocentemente el menor.

-Claro-Dijo el mayor sin pensarlo.

-Arigato-El menor corrió hacia la cama,el azabache lo tomo en brazos y lo acostó a su lado.

_***En la noche 2:15 am***_

-...-El azabache observaba como el menor dormía,poco a poco fue acercando su boca a la del menor para juntar ambas bocas,al momento de juntar sus labios con los del pelirrojo sintió como este le correspondía.

-¿Sasuke?-Pregunto cuando se separaron.

-Gaara Te amo-Le Susurro en la oreja al oji agua.

-Yo también-dijo en voz baja el menor.

El azabache se subió sobre el pelirrojo y empezó a besarle con ternura y amor,pero poco a poco esos besos se volvían mas exigentes y apasionados,cuando el aire se agoto se separaron quedando jadeantes y recuperaron el aire,se besaron nuevamente pero esta vez el azabache bajo sus labios hasta su pálido cuello,dando lamidas y chupones.

-¡Ahh...! S-sasuke-Decía entre suspiros el menor.

Ambos no tenían ninguna tela que separara sus cuerpos,el mayor acariciaba las piernas del menor mientras ambos se besaban con pasión.

-¿Seguro que quieres continuar?-Pregunto el azabache.

-S-Si...Quiero ser tuyo-Dijo sonrojado el menor.

-...-El mayor le mostró 3 dedos-l-lamelos Gaara-le susurra.

-H-hai-El menor metió los dedos en su boca,llenándolos de saliva y de vez en cuando lamiéndolos-

-Con eso bastara-Dijo sacando los dedos de la boca del menor y besándolo,dirigió un dedo a la entrada del pelirrojo y metió un dedo lentamente.

-¡Ah..! d-duele-Dijo adolorido.

-Calma ya pasara-dijo haciendo círculos y agregándole el segundo dedo.

-...-El menor solamente asintió.

-...-El azabache agrego el ultimo dedo y siguió haciendo círculos,cuando la entrada del pelirrojo estaba bien dilatada retiro los dedos y se posiciono en medio de las piernas de Gaara-Si te duele dime y me detendré-le susurro en la lentamente al menor hasta estar completamente dentro de el.

-¡...!-Al menor le dolía pero no le diría al azabache.

-Gaara...¿Te esta doliendo?-Pregunto al ver como el pelirrojo apretaba fuertemente la sabana,con la otra mano tomo el miembro del menor y empezó a masturbarlo.

-N-No...-Cuando ya se acostumbro,movió levemente su cadera.

-mmmm...-El azabache empezó con embestidas lentas.

-¡Ah..! ¡mnmm...!-Gemía el menor.

-Ah...-Suspiraba el azabache.

-Mas R-Rápido-Pedía entre gemidos.

-...-El azabache penetro mas rápido al menor.

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo,Sasuke termino en el interior del menor y Gaara en el vientre de ambos.

-Te amo...-Susurro el menor.

-Yo también Te Amo-susurro el mayor.

Ambos se durmieron al mismo tiempo sabiendo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos,pero lo que no sabían es que van a haber personas que intentaran separarlos.

_Bueno como ya les dije no soy buena con el lemon,soy un asco algunos_ comentarios:

**Vale T. Bruit:_¡Siiii!,si pobre esta traumado,si para que la zorra no lo contagie al pequeño y hermoso Gaara.¡Nooooooo! *Grito a lo Star Wars* Sii... nos hablamos por contesta xd_**

**Yolandachiku:_Si el pobre de Gaara traumado,que bueno que te haya gustado el trauma oka comadre._**

_Bueno eso es todo por hoy nos vemos el siguiente capitulo (Si es que alguien aun lo lee) cuidense,amen a Jashin Sama,y sobre todo cuidense ¡mucho! :B _


End file.
